Makeovers
by kirstencohen
Summary: Kirsten and Sandy go away for a romantic weekend and Ryan and Seth get down to some decorating. Only PG13 for occasional swearing and innuendo! :p REPOSTED AND REVAMPED
1. The Rules

**It's been up before but I've revamped it a little. We NEED some Kandy fluff. It's like totally cheesy but read anyway. Updates will be pretty often since the chapters are really short. Maybe tomorrow but ONLY if you review**. **And this is just the set up for the fluffiest fic you've read lol.**

Chapter 1

Sandy and Kirsten entered the kitchen on Friday morning with unusually large smiles on their faces. Ryan looked up. "Mom. Dad." Seth greeted, "We're looking happy this morning. What's the occasion?" Seth asked eyeing his parents suspiciously.

"We've got something to ask you both." Kirsten said brightly. Seth's head shot up.

"You wanna buy us cars don't you? I guess you've been taking the hints huh?"

"We just wanted to ask you whether or not you can be trusted enough to be in charge of the place for a couple of days? Your mom and I are having a weekend away and you guys are gonna be alone until Monday night. Do you think you can deal with that?"

"In charge of the household? Big responsibility huh Ryan? I mean we'd need money and… "

"You could stay with Julie and Caleb if it's too much for you to handle." Sandy chimed in. Ryan and Seth exchanged glances.

"Of course we can be trusted. Go on have a good time." Seth said grinning madly form ear to ear.

"Don't worry about it. Have fun and I'll make sure Seth doesn't hurt himself." Ryan laughed. Sandy wrapped his arms around Kirsten's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm gonna go tie up some loose ends at work while you lay out the rules." Kirsten tilted her head to the side.

"Why do I have to be the bitch?"

"Cause you're just soooo good at it." Sandy ducked out of the way before Kirsten managed to thump him on the arm. "Okay we'll do it togeth…" Sandy's cell rang, "Ahh saved by the bell." Sandy hurried out of the kitchen.

"Alright kids. Rules." Seth sighed and landed heavily on his seat.

"Ok," Kirsten continued, "Firstly no drinking no drugs no…"

"God mom bring it down a notch. You go through this every time we leave the house. No alcohol, no drugs I promise…" Seth interrupted.

She tilted her head impatiently, "Can I finish? No parties. Definitely no ragers, anything gets messed up or broken you either clean it, fix it, buy a new one or find some other way to make it up to me. Also I want this house to be as spotless when we come back as it was when we left. Rosa's not here to clean up after you. Clear?" Seth and Ryan nodded. "And one other thing. Ryan the pool house needs to be totally cleaned out and repainted…"

"You want me to get it done when you're gone?"

"Well no I was just wondering. Would you maybe wanna move into the actual house? We thought you liked the privacy but I don't want you to feel… I don't know… detached from the family. And there's a room right next door to Seth's so…"

Ryan looked at Kirsten. He had never really felt connected to the family that much but the thought of moving into the main house. He felt warm inside as Kirsten smiled over at him. "That would be great." He accepted.

"Great!" Kirsten enthused, "Well you boys can move all of your stuff you wanna take up there over the weekend. I'll leave you my card and you can go get new bedding, sheets, rugs, paint…"

"We're gonna be painting?" Ryan asked awkwardly

"Well I can hire someone to do it of you want. But I just thought that you might wanna have more say in terms of colour and whatever. You know what don't worry we'll hire someone when we get back."

"No I don't mind doing it… it's just…" Ryan stopped. An uncomfortable silence followed as Ryan looked into his coffee mug.

"What?" Kirsten asked softly. Ryan shook his head.

"It's just. You don't need to do this. I'm happy to use the sheets I have and the colour in that room is… fine"

"It's pink." Seth informed him. Ryan glared at Seth and Kirsten continued.

"Ryan, don't be silly. We want your room to be personal to you. Just go mad. Buy what you want, and Seth, make sure you go with him and anything he wants make sure he gets it." She looked down at Ryan. Kirsten ruffled his hair and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go pack… and remember. Rules. Follow them." Ryan turned to Seth.

"Man. Your mom. She's crazy." He sighed.

**R&R**


	2. The Greasy Spoon

**Here you go told ya I'd update quickly. Sorry I know there must have been loads of alerts about this fic but I couldn't get it posted properly so I apologise. Thanks for the reviews and hopefully you'll continue to do so.**

**Sorry it's so short**

Chapter 2

The boys waved Sandy and Kirsten out of the driveway after packing the car with four large suitcases and a vanity case. Much to Sandy and Seth's indignation. "Mom I think you seriously need to clean out your closet." Kirsten kissed both her boys goodbye and climbed into the driver's seat. "Um honey? I think you're in the wrong seat." Sandy said matter of factly.

"What the driver seat? Nuh uh you always get to drive and I just sit there bored out of my mind. It's your turn." She protested

"But who'll navigate?" he asked knowingly raising his eyebrows in persuasion.

"We have GPS!" She defended. Sandy tilted his head and pouted slightly. Kirsten shook her head in frustration, "Fine," she slid over to the passenger seat, "But at the next stop we're switching." Sandy laughed and placed himself in front of the steering wheel. Kirsten looked out of the window moodily. She hummed along to the music and Sandy placed his hand on her thigh. "This is gonna be fun. We get to be alone. No interruptions. Just us." He said happily, "I just hope the boys are ok." He finished gazing out at the road worry evident upon his face. Kirsten smiled at his concern.

"You heard them they'll be fine. They have the numbers to our cells. They're good kids. Don't worry. Plus we'll be calling them on a regular basis. Just to check." She assured, "Sandy. They're seventeen years old. I think they'll be okay. My dad is there if they have any trouble." Sandy chuckled.

"Yeah because that's the first place you'd wanna go for help."

After an hour on the road Sandy pulled the car into the parking lot of a greasy spoon. "Well this looks romantic." Kirsten said disappointed.

"Come on honey. When's the last time you pigged out on fried food and beer?" he asked. Kirsten smiled.

"Good point." She answered convinced. She linked her arm with Sandy's and they proceeded to the café. They both propped themselves up on stools at the main counter. "Two Burger's and fries with a side of onion rings and two beers." Sandy ordered. He turned to his wife, "Does this place bring back any memories?" he asked. Kirsten frowned thinking back. After a few moments her face lit up.

"Franks. That dingy little bar we used to go to." She said wistfully.

"That's the very one. It's where I fell in love with you." Kirsten smiled lovingly and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Continue." She pushed.

"Well you were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar. That much is true…ow" Kirsten had elbowed him in the chest, "Okay, okay. Wow not a fan of the Human League huh? Well I was there with my buddy Peter and you waited on us. You were wearing these baggy jeans and a little black t-shirt just short enough to see your belly button. Which was, at the time, pierced, due to your rebellious phase and I ordered two beers and two burgers and fries with a side of onion rings." He stopped to thank the waitress who had just laid their order on the counter. He picked up a fry and popped it into Kirsten's mouth. He continued with his story, "Then after Peter had left I walked up to the bar to try to get to know a little bit about this blonde beauty serving me fries and beer." He paused and Kirsten laughed knowing what was coming, "And you shot me down." He finished laughing as Kirsten giggled into her beer.

"Well you were like the third guy at the bar to hit on me that night and I was too tired to realise that were neither drunk nor over fifty like the rest of the cretins who drank in there. But I gave you a chance didn't I? I let you hail me a cab." She defended.

"Yeah. And you let me pay for it too."

"You're the one who decided to ride along with me to 'make sure I was okay'" she laughed, "Which was really to ensure you were asked up for coffee!"

"I charmed you though. It worked. You did ask me up for coffee and I graciously accepted."

"Yeah it's funny how you didn't actually drink your coffee until the next morning though huh?" she teased. Sandy watched as his wife blushed slightly. He grinned as he thought back to that night. He couldn't believe she even allowed him to get in a cab with him and the next moment she was tearing his clothes off in her apartment. Say what you want about one night stands with strangers but it was the best decision he had made to date.

Sandy courteously held the passenger door open for Kirsten as she approached the car and she got in. Sandy ran around to the other side of the car hoping Kirsten wouldn't realise until they were in the road. He jumped into the car and sped out of the parking lot. After a second Kirsten spoke up, "Hey! Aren't I supposed to be driving?" Sandy opened his mouth in shock.

"Oh…honey I'm sorry I forgot."

"Yeah, yeah just shut up." Kirsten said secretly glad she was in the passenger seat next to her husband as she leaned over and nestled into Sandy's shoulder. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He hoped she wouldn't be mad when she found out he had brought two sets of golf clubs along for the ride.

**Please R&R**


	3. Shopping Spree

**Another chapter already? I kid you not. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 3

After Sandy and Kirsten made their way out of the driveway Ryan and Seth entered the Cohen mansion and looked around not knowing what to do with themselves. "Wanna call the girls?" Ryan asked after a second

"Nah. Summer's tanning today and no doubt Marissa will be with her." Seth informed.

"I guess we could get started on my new room. Or we could go shopping for bedding and stuff."

"Wow that's rather minty of you Ryan. Are you sure we don't have anything better to do?" They both stood for a second before Seth continued, "So that'd be a no? Okay let's go…I'll drive." He said reaching for the keys. Ryan frowned at Seth and shook his head, "Right. Good point. You drive."

When Ryan and Seth entered the department store they looked at each other in bemusement. They had no idea what to look for. Seth scanned the map of the store, "Uh… I think if we go down to the right past the… Jewellery, turn left at the toys and the home improvement area should be directly in front of…"

"Us," Ryan intercepted, "We're right in front of the home improvement area. Now help me choose a rug."

"Wow your getting more and more like Mom every day." Seth said frowning. He began again camping up his tone, "Now have you assembled a colour palette at all?" Ryan squinted at Seth, "No? Well I **must **say Ryan that your organisational skills have gone down quite significantly. Are we thinking blue? Green…? Black to match your current expression?"

"Seth I'm no good at this! Help me. I need bedding and rugs and they all have to match and this is just all too much. I mean how the heck a I supposed to know how colours and patterns go together?" Ryan stopped realising the group of people that swarmed through the department were now staring at him quizzically. Seth ushered Ryan to the side.

"Not to worry my friend. I'll call Summer. She did Marissa's room. I mean I know I helped but she was down with the whole design thing. I just hammered and levelled and sawed." As he rambled on he flipped open his cell and called Summer.

Seth and Ryan sat on the steps outside the department store and waited for Summer and Marissa. "Do you think your mom would let me take the mirror out of the pool house? I think it'd go good in the room." Ryan asked sounded more excited at the prospect of his own space, "And you know I was thinking. I'm not gonna go with blue cause you've got blue in your room so I was thinking more along the lines of green. You know it's supposed to be relaxing."

"Is that so Chino? You're really getting into this aren't you?" Summer and Marissa had crept up behind them. Ryan and Seth sprang up, "We were just rehearsing for a… a play." Seth covered.

"Whatever Cohen. Lets go. Shopping!" Summer dragged Seth behind her as she headed for the drapes.

When the gang emerged from the store they were laden with bags full of different bits and pieces for Ryan's room. They got into the car and loaded the bags into the trunk. Seth turned to Summer, "So you girls ready to get dirty?"

"Excuse me?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"Painting. Come Coop try to keep up." Seth answered. Summer frowned.

"Again with the Coop thing Cohen. Just. No. Okay no. And if you think I'm gonna give up a day of tanning to be stuck inside painting then you're sadly mistaken." Summer said all this in one breath. Ryan exchanged glances with Marissa who shrugged her shoulders and giggled. Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek before heading for her car with Summer in tow.

"Have fun guys." They called over their shoulders.

Ryan and Seth struggled through the front door with a number of different carrier bags of all shapes and sizes. They dumped the stuff in the hall and made their way to the kitchen. Ryan opened the fridge and threw a juice box to Seth before choosing one for himself. "So what do we do? Do we take all the stuff out of the room then paint or do we cover up all the stuff with big sheets?"

"I don't know man. Who cares?" Seth was lying on the couch in the den, "Who knew that shopping for drapes would be so energy consuming?"

"Got me." Ryan answered as he dropped down next to him. "We'd better get started on this if we wanna be done by the time your parents get back."

Seth moaned and pushed himself off the couch with a grunt, "Okay just as long as you don't expect me to do anything that involves any upper body strength. That's all yours Chino."

**Please R&R**


	4. Sidetracked

**It's been so long since I updated but I have finals right now so all my fics are on hiatus for a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews you guys are all awesome. Make sure you keep doing it!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Sandy stopped the car outside the hotel. Kirsten's head was resting on his shoulder. "Kirsten honey. We're here. Come on sweetie wake up." He shook her gently to try and wake her. She grunted and rolled over to lean against the door on the other side of the car. "Well if that's how you wanna play it." Sandy got out of the vehicle and signalled to the bus boy who rushed over to the trunk and unloaded their luggage. Sandy made his way to the other side and slowly opened the door. He undid Kirsten's seatbelt and lifted her out of her seat. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "Kirsten sweetie. We're here…" she didn't answer, "Okay I'll just carry you to our room. Like our honeymoon." He laughed and then let out a sigh. "So much for a romantic weekend." he thought.

When Sandy entered the hotel lobby Kirsten had woken from her stupor in a daze. "We're here?" She asked sleepily. Sandy nodded and lowered her onto the floor.

"You think you can walk from here?" he asked smiling. Kirsten grinned,

"Sorry baby, I'm just so tired." She said yawning. Sandy note dhow cute she looked when she had just woken up. He grasped her hands and pulled her toward the stairs the concierge was leading them to.

Sandy and Kirsten climbed the stairs to the third floor. "They don't even have an elevator in here!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Sshhhh!" Kirsten scolded

The bus boy had carried their bags to their door and handed them their key. "I hope you enjoy your stay." he said with a smile. Sandy thanked him and handed him a twenty. He turned to look at his wife a sparkle in his eye. Kirsten frowned, "What?" she asked. Sandy bent down and lifted Kirsten again. "Sandy what are you doing? Put me down…" she laughed. Sandy swung the door open with his leg and carried Kirsten over the threshold.

A few hours later they emerged from their room and hurried downstairs. "I hope there are still restaurants open. It's kinda late." Kirsten said hastily.

"Yeah well we got a little sidetracked. If the worst comes to the worst we'll go get a McDonalds or something."

"Sounds great." She answered sarcastically.

Kirsten turned the key in the ignition and sped off in search of somewhere to eat. They were driving down a long road when the engine sputtered. "Sandy. That didn't sound good. When was the last time this car had a check up thingy?"

"Is that the technical term?"

"Sandy this car is about to…damn it!" the car shuddered to a halt. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Kirsten don't panic."

"Don't panic? This is the stuff horror movies are made of Sandy, and guess what? This is the part where a big scary guy with a hook for a hand jumps out and starts to bang your head against the roof of the car just to piss me off!"

"Too many movies sweetie. What did I tell you?" Kirsten and Sandy sat in the car and were silent for a moment. "Well," Kirsten asked

"What?"

"Are you gonna even pretend you know what your doing and look under the hood?"

"No. Knowing our luck I'll probably end up being blown up or something."

"Too many movies sweetie. What did I tell you?" she laughed, "How do we get ourselves into these situations?"

"I don't know but I don't think you'll be too happy to find out that I've left my cell in the hotel room." He said guiltily

"Well you're just so damn lucky that your wife brought so many purses because I have mine here." Sandy got out of the car and observed their surrounding while Kirsten called for help. She was right. This really was a horror movie setting. They were surrounded by large gnarly trees, which hung over the road and the moon shone full above them illuminating the road eerily. Sandy knew that there would be little to no traffic. Kirsten stuck her head out of the window, "Well they said they'd be here as fast as they could but you know how long these things take. I think we're looking at an all nighter." Sandy climbed back into the car and locked the doors, "Scared?" she asked him giggling. Sandy quickly silenced her with a kiss.

Sandy woke up with a start. His head jerked up and collided with Kirsten. "Ow." She yelled, "Great Sandy. Great. And now… yep my nose is bleeding."

"Me too. Sorry honey I just thought I heard something." He said while trying to nurse her nose as well as his own. "Tilt your head back." As she rested her head on the back seat she listened.

"Hey I hear something too. It sounds like… a truck? Oh it's the accident people. Get out of the car quick. Go! Go!" Sandy and Kirsten jumped out of the car and began to wave their hands frantically back and forth. The truck slowed down and a man stepped out. He looked at Kirsten and her bloody nose, "Everything ok here ma'am?"

"No it's our car. It just stopped I don't know what happened."

A few hours later Sandy and Kirsten drove back to the hotel in their car. Neither of them knew what had happened nor did they care much. They were just glad to be heading for bed. They made their way up to their bedrooms and turned on the light. Kirsten took one look at Sandy and burst into laughter. "You have got to see yourself." She giggled. Sandy walked over to the mirror and saw that his nose had swollen up and his eyes were black and blue.

"How come _I _hit _you_ in the face and all you have is a little cut on the bridge of your nose?"

"Because I'm just that special." She laughed dropped a kiss on the end of his swollen nose before continuing, "And you almost broke your nose I just got a little bump. Oh honey, come here." She held out her arms and he lay on the bed next to her. He placed his head on her stomach and they both dozed off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. In Deep Water

**Haven't updated in a while but this fic was written ages ago and I'm only making minor adjustments to it so I'll update again sometime next week and then pretty regularly after that.**

**Please Review**

Chapter 5

Seth and Ryan woke up drained and bleary-eyed. Both had fallen asleep in front of the TV the night before. Ryan rolled off the couch and went into the kitchen and began to make himself some coffee, but something wasn't right. His socks were soaked and he felt the floor slipping under his feet. He looked down. "SETH!" he yelled. Seth sprang from the couch and raced into the kitchen. "What is i…OH MY GOD!" he shrieked.

"Where the hell is all this water coming from?" Ryan said urgently. He looked up but the ceiling looked normal. There was no sign of where the water was coming from. "Seth. Did you draw a bath last night?"

"Well I began to. You know to loosen up those tense muscles in my back but I got a little sidetracked with the playstation and all and… oh no!" Ryan tried to speed across the kitchen to the stairs but he slid along the floor and had to grab the counter to steady himself. He made his way carefully up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. The tub, half filled with water, had a little rubber duck floating in the middle of it. "I must've turned off the faucet then but where… the laundry room!" Again Ryan and Seth made their way down the stairs cautiously and slid over to the laundry room to find the washing machine covered in bubbles. "Did you do laundry yesterday?" Seth asked.

"No I've still to do mine. Wasn't your mom in here yesterday?"

"Yeah but she wouldn't forget about it and even if she did this would like so never happen. This is a mess."

"Well grab a mop cause this isn't gonna clean itself."

"Well you know I would love to but I'm thinking…no. I'll go call a plumber or a handy man or something I don't know but hey that's what the yellow pages are for right? And we'll call Rosa she can…"

"Seth, you're not calling Rosa she's on vacation." Ryan said frowning. Seth looked back at his brother crestfallen and caught the towel Ryan had just thrown at him, "And I'm using the mop," he said grinning.

An hour later Seth and Ryan had mopped up most of the water and cleaned the bubbles off of the floor and washing machine. The doorbell rang and Seth ran to answer the door. He was pleasantly surprised to find Summer and Marissa on the doorstep. "Hey Cohen. We felt bad about leaving you yesterday so we thought that we'd come over and give you the pleasure of our designing expertise." Marissa and Summer pushed their way past Seth and made their way into the kitchen to find Ryan drying off the floor with a new towel, "On your knees again, Ryan?" Summer laughed.

An hour or so later the plumber hadn't yet shown up. They were getting restless. As the gang painted Marissa hummed under her breath and turned to look at Ryan with a mischievous spark in her eyes. He had his back to her. She took the paintbrush in her hand and smeared the paint down Ryan's cheek. "Hey," he laughed and he began to chase her around the room. When he caught her he wrestled her to the floor and pinned her down. He used his knees to hold her arms down and he dotted Marissa's face with green paint.

"Eww you're getting it in her hair!" Summer said her face twisting in disgust. Seth shook his head frustrated and dipped into the paint pot before rubbing Summer hard on her head. Summer looked at Marissa who had finally fought Ryan off of her, "This is like so war." Marissa said and picked up a pot of paint and threw it over Ryan.

When they had run out of paint the gang looked around the room. The white sheets that were being used to cover up the furniture were covered in olive green paint. The walls were surprisingly free of any damage but their clothes and their hair were matted. "Well Cohen I don't know about you but I'm going for a shower." Summer said matter of factly.

"Well not before I get one considering it was _your_ friend who started the entire paint fighting situation."

"Guys there are like eight bathrooms in this house." Ryan pointed out.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Marissa countered.


	6. Spa Day

**Thanks for all the reviews they were awesome.**

**Please review again! **

Chapter 6

Kirsten woke up feeling rested and comfortable. She reached for Sandy but didn't feel the familiar rise and fall of his chest. Her fingers spread across the cold bed sheets smooth under her touch. She sat up and looked around the room. There was steam coming from the bathroom. Kirsten stumbled out of bed and headed for the cloud of fog. She peered into the bathroom to find Sandy scattering red rose petals into and around the tub. As he reached over to light a candle he noticed Kirsten standing in the doorway, "Aww you spoiled it and I was being really quiet too."

"I can't believe you did this." She said dumbfounded. Sandy took her hand and said, "For my wife I'd do anything." And he kissed her lightly on the lips before persuading her over to the tub. Bob Segar was playing softly on the stereo as Sandy watched his wife settle into the tub. He turned to leave but a soapy hand caught his.

"Where are you going?" she asked through the bubbles. Sandy opened his mouth to answer but she coaxed him down to meet her lips and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you stay?"

When Kirsten emerged from the bathroom the table was set up with two plates of bacon and eggs. She sat down and smiled over at her husband. "So baby are we ready for a day of intense pampering?"

"Pampering?" he asked crestfallen.

"Yeah. I thought since we haven't really relaxed since we got here we could spend the day unwinding with massages and facials, body wraps…"

"Facials? Kirsten I don't think that's really my thing… but don't let that stop you I can just…" he paused noticing Kirsten's disappointed expression, "come with you." He finished. "Eat up I know how much you love bacon!"

Sandy and Kirsten sat propped up in loungers sipping champagne. A beautician was filing down Sandy's nails and another had just finished applying a thick cream to Kirsten's face. Sandy frowned as the manicurist instructed him to blow lightly on his nails to dry the polish. He turned to his wife ignoring the beautician, "Honey as much as I enjoy a good manicure I don't think I need it as much as I thought."

"Give it a chance Sandy and relaaaax. Get in touch with your feminine side. You might enjoy it."

"Kirsten." He said warningly

"Okay. Okay as soon as I'm done here we'll move on to something more… soothing and less… cosmetic." She promised

Later Sandy and Kirsten lay side by side on separate massage tables. "See how relaxing this is?" Kirsten pressed

"Mmmph." He answered

"I'll take that as a yes." She said laughingly. Kirsten lay on her front and tried to unwind. She looked over at Sandy to check he hadn't dozed off but when she looked over he was gone and so was his masseuse. She turned to look around the room and she saw Sandy above her rubbing lotion into his hands. "I'll take it from here." He said to Kirsten's masseuse. She stepped back and Sandy took over working his hands up Kirsten's back. "This is more my thing." He said soothingly. Kirsten lay down again and let her husbands hands knead into her shoulders. She spun round and draped her arms around Sandy's neck and planted a kiss on him.

"So when we're done what do you feel like doing?" she said suggestively.

* * *

"This is soooo not what I had in mind." Kirsten moaned

"Just loosen your arms up a little honey." They were at hole five of the golf course behind their hotel. "You're so not getting away with this. And when did you manage to sneak these clubs into the car?"

"And maybe relax your shoulders some more. You're doing great. That's it. Nice and easy. Nice and easy."

"I don't DO nice and easy." She pulled the putter back and swung it forward violently sending the golf ball flying into the sandpit. "What did you do that for? You were like three inches from the hole!"

"I don't care about the stupid golf ball! You _know_ how much I hate this sport and you basically forced me into doing it anyway!"

"Ok. Sorry. But I just had a manicure for you. I needed something to get my manhood back…" he stopped abruptly realising he was yelling at his wife. She visibly recoiled as he reached for her hand but eventually relaxed again, "So what do _you_ feel like doing? Swimming? The sea is like five minutes from here."

"You know how I feel about those fishes!"

"I could take you surfing! You've never even given that a try."

"Fishes Sandy."

"You don't even know that they're there."

"Well we could both just go to the beach. I'll sunbathe and you can surf away till your heart's content!" Sandy smiled at his wife and took the putter from her hands. "Well I guess we'd better get our bathing suits on then huh?"

**Hope you liked**


End file.
